rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin
Yin Baransu Info Appearance Aura Color: Black Height: 5’6” Weight: 100lbs Eyes: Black Skin Color: light, pale white Face Shape: Oval Hair: black, short and messy Physical Traits: black wings Physique: When he is using his Semblance, his eyes change to black and white. Personality Background Info He is the son of Melody Baransu, and twin brother to Yang. Yin and Yang are twins who were born far away from any cities or towns. Their home was in the mountains (I don’t know witch mountain) and was peaceful. The parents did not think it necessary to train their children to fight because there were no grimm for many miles around, but did show them how to use their aura. They unlocked their semblance themselves at a young age. The children had no reason to be scared, sad, or angry. The twins, like their parents, were winged faunus. They enjoyed flying around the mountain, watching birds, and spending time with their family. Their home was filled with joy and happiness, until one day when that all changed. When the twins were around 15 years old, their father grew ill and the joy that surrounded their peaceful home disappeared leaving behind sorrow. Soon after, he passed away. Stricken with grief Yin flew away. Yang flew after him, trying in vain to call out to him with her semblance, depleting her aura. Yang was trying to hard to contact her brother numbing her senses and was unaware of the Nevermore approaching her from behind. Too late she noticed it. The Nevermore sheared of one of Yang’s wings with ease; she drained too much aura using her semblance. Yin felt a wave of pain and fear hit him, in horror, he turned around not only to find a huge, black bird, but also to see his sister plummeting to earth. He dived towards her and called out to her; he could feel the life leaving her. The grimm turned toward Yin blocking his path. Suddenly, the sound of a bullet being fired rang out. Their mother appeared high in the air, her wings flapping hard, in her hands she held a sniper rifle. The Nevermore turned his attention to her. “Go after your sister!” she yelled to Yin. He obeyed without hesitation. Yin closed his wings going into a dive, a maneuver that he and Yang had practiced many times. lining himself up with Yang, he grabbed her around the waist opening his wings to pull out of the dive. As he started to fly up up he felt a sudden surge in his physical capabilities, it was not adrenaline, It was stronger. Yin, without realizing, had unlocked his own semblance as he always thought Yang and he shared a semblance (They both have the same semblance and when they use them together the power is doubled). He looked back to see the Nevermore falling from the sky, turning into black smoke as it fell. Their mother was following behind them. When they reached the house Yin set his sister down on the couch, her would had already stopped bleeding. Yin could feel her strength coming back. When she woke up Yang asked his mother about the bird. So, she explained to them about the creatures of grimm. “Your father and I were fools to think we would never be attacked. We should have trained you to defend yourselves.” A tear fell from her cheek. “Please don’t cry mother,” Yang said, “if what you said is true it will only bring more grimm here.” “You are right,” she replied, “but we can stay here no longer. I am sure more grimm are on there way here now.” she hesitated, “I know it is asking a lot but can you travel Yang? We need to leave now” Yang nodded her head in reply. “Good, I must get some supplies and then we will leave.” “Where will we go?” asked Yin, “there are no people for hundreds of miles around and Yang can’t fly!” he was yelling now, “Also, what are we supposed to do if more grimm show up? We can’t fight them, because you never taught us how! This is your fault!” “Yin, stop!” cried Yang, “we can’t fight now, we need to move or we-” she was cut by their mother. “Your right. It is my fault. I should have trained you to fight the grimm. I am sorry, it is because of me Yang has lost her wing, but we still need to leave. Come on Yang you can ride on my back.” ''But where are we going mom?” asked Yang?” “To Vale,” she replied. It took many days to get to Vale, and they trained along the way. They ran into the occasional grimm but their mother took care of them with ease. She sighed under her breath, “I suppose I did miss this a little.” After the third grimm attack the twins asked her where she learned to fight. “In Vale there is a huntsman academy, there is one in each of the kingdoms actually. The one I went to was Beacon. It has been so long since I have seen my teammates. I wonder how some of the other teams are doing? I don’t really know what happened after the fall of Beacon, or if has has even been rebuilt, but that is not where we are going. There is another school located on an island off the west coast of Vale. It is in the city of Patch.” “ What is it called?” asked Yang. “Signal. They had many good teachers there. I wonder if Qrow still teaches there, he gave me many good tips on flying. Now I wish I asked where he learned all of those techniques, oh well.” They took off and continued on. A few days later they land in Patch and continue on toward Signal. (Okay so the twins get in to the school and their mom stays in Patch so she can be near them and because she has nowhere else to go, I am too lazy and it will take forever to say what all they did so I am skipping that. Here are some important details: the twins learn about their semblances, they make their own weapons, they try to find a auto-mail mechanic for Yang but fail, Yin beats up some people that were harassing Yang, and Melody, their mom, does not find any of her teammates, and they are done) Powers Abilities -Semblance name: Synchronize -Introduction: A semblance occurring between two people who share the strongest emotional bond, out of all the people they know, between each other. -Description: it increases the users aura, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes ext. It allows them to attack and move in unison. Also regenerates aura faster. The users are also linked mentally allowing them to communicate through thought, feel each other's emotions, see through each others eyes, and hear through each others ears. -Range: Personal and Long. They can communicate mentally no matter where they are, but their physical abilities will increase the closer they are to each other. -Type: The kind of Semblance: Aural, Physical, Psychic. -Purpose: Offensive, Defensive, Utility, Support -Visual Cue: Their Auras glow much brighter than normal. When communicating or when seeing through the other's eyes, their eyes will change color to one black and one white eye. (eye color can differ but that is what the twins eye colors are) -Additive Cue: none, other than the other person talking to you which can’t be heard by anyone else -Tier N: I am basing this on range, -1. Metal communication is strenuous, decreased physical capabilities 0. Mental communication is difficult but possible, no physical boost 1. Mental communication is easy, noticeable physical boost 2. Mental communication is easier and takes less Aura, big physical boost, increased aura regeneration 3. Mental communication is effortless, major physical boost, aura regenerates very fast (usually in this tier) 4. (have to be very close to each other) mental communication is effortless, almost overpowering physical boost, Aura regenerates extremely fast -General Limitations: If they become separated for too long or are too far away from each other it could start to hinder their ability(physical buffs). If the people are together for most of their life and one of them dies, it will make the remaining person feel physically and mentally drained for long after due to the physical boost being gone. Makes it harder to focus on your own surroundings(mental connection). If connected mentally, they will share each other's pain. -Applications: The seeing and communicating can be controlled but the physical boosters can’t -Dust Interaction: none Equipment Night-Fall: A black, staff/sniper rifle/sword, with white accents. Identical to Yang's weapon, Day-Break, in every way but color. Father's Pistol- A fairly simple, black pistol with a feather emblem engraved on it that once belonged to his father. It holds great sentimental value to Yin as it is the only thing he has from father. Talon shoes- Shoes that are normal when walking, but talons fold out when flying. Shoes have gravity and wind dust on the bottom to make carrying things easier. Crafted for him by his team mate, Metro. Harness pack- A simple rather flat back pack of sorts. It's slim design keeps it from getting in the way while flying and it does not need to be all that big because all it holds is Dust. There are also what looked to be hand holds on the back of it, that are used as a harness of sorts when someone other than Yang or Yin are wearing it they can fly their allies around. Weakness Being far away from his sister for extended periods of time, can actually cause negative affects. Trivia *Name comes from the black half of the Yin-Yang *Yin is an OC for the anime RWBY and is based around that. *Here is a link to the image maker I used for this https://picrew.me/image_maker/3011 by x_onemu, or search for a different image maker on Picrew.me. Category: Category:Male Character Category:RWBY